A typical connector assembly includes a male connector generally in the form of a plug and a female connector generally in the form of a ferrule which forms a socket. In use, the male connector is plugged into the female connector to effect a mechanical and electrical connection between the two. Typically, a cable in the form of a coaxial cable is electrically and mechanically attached to one of the connectors such as the male connector, and the other connector, such as the female connector, is electrically and mechanically attached to another coaxial cable or to a circuit such as a circuit on a printed circuit board. An example of such a connector assembly is a typical antenna connector assembly for antenna cables such as those used in the automobile industry for radios. Such a connector assembly typically includes a male connector and a female connector which are mechanically and electrically attached to coaxial cables and in use are mechanically and electrically connected to each other.
In such prior art devices, the lack of satisfactory tactile feedback makes it difficult to know when a suitable connection has been made. In addition, if the connectors are not locked together there may be a tendency for the connectors to be inadvertently disengaged. Connector latches known in the art for use in locking together male and female connectors tend to be bulky and tend to require unusual effort to separate once engaged. Such connector latches also tend to be expensive.